Volcanic ash observations using hyperspectral infrared sounders such as IASI (Infrared Atmospheric Sounding Interferometer) and visible/infrared imagers like GOES (Geostationary Operational Environmental Satellites) are known. However, both IASI and GOES are limited in the information they provide. For example, IASI is somewhat limited in that it provides spatial under-sampling of data, while GOES provides spectral under-sampling. This can be problematic in distinguishing between actual volcanic ash within plumes and, e.g., dust clouds (e.g., from desert environments) and/or other types of soil-based aerosol suspensions.
It is desirable to provide spectral measurement techniques useful for accurately determining the presence of volcanic ash plumes within a particular area or field of regard.